Due to the increasing deterioration of current global environment, various countries are striving to develop the clean energy. With the rapid growth of national economy, the contradiction between energy supply and energy demand in China has become increasingly prominent with acute shortage of electric power supply. Facing the growing electricity demand and gradual scarcity of electric power resources, the application of solar has been developing rapidly.
At present, the solar street lamp has already appeared on the market. The power supply principle of the existing solar street lamp is firstly absorbing solar energy by a crystalline silicon panel and then transforming the solar energy into the electric energy to store in a battery. During absorption of solar energy, the temperature of the crystalline silicon panel will rise rapidly to above 58° C., however, the maximum temperature resistance of storage battery and aluminum battery is just 55° C. The battery will accelerate aging process under high temperature and thus reduce its service life. In order to prevent the battery from being damaged by high temperature, the battery box and the crystalline silicon panel are often installed separately at present and the battery is buried in the ground to avoid being damaged by high temperature. Meanwhile some kinds of the integrated solar street lamp are also available on the market. To avoid the battery being damaged by high temperature, the lamp housing of this kind of street lamp is often designed as a large radiator or added with a large radiator to constantly lower the surface temperature of the battery by heat dissipation of the radiator.
The aforementioned separated type solar street lamp needs a specialized ground buried base for battery and electric wires for connection with the battery, the light source, the crystalline silicon panel and the control system. It is extremely inconvenient for installation and needs a professional technician for on-site installation and debugging. Once it is damaged, a professional technician is again needed for on-site inspection and maintenance. As for the solar street lamp adopting a radiator for heat dissipation, the cost is high and the street lamp is too heavy to move and install. Moreover, the heat dissipation through the radiator causes a great loss of energy.